


Whatever the hell you want, Princess

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy get stuck in a cave. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the hell you want, Princess

They’re trapped in a cave, with Grounders waiting for them outside. Or they will be once the strange yellow cloud storm passes. Being trapped in a small space with hot headed, stubborn, Bellamy Blake is the last place Clarke wants to be right now.   
He’s leaning up against the wall, looking bored, and moody, and Clarke can’t stop pacing thinking about how they’re going to get out of there.   
“Will you stop?” he snaps, making her jump.

 

She glares at him. “Sorry if my worrying about my life bothers you. Not all of us have a whatever-the-hell-we-want attitude about things, Bellamy.”   
Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you? Princess, nothing’s gonna happen while we’re stuck in this cave or outside of it. Just quit worrying and get some sleep, okay?”   
“The Grounders are coming out a lot more, or haven’t you noticed? God, I knew we shouldn’t have gone looking for that stupid automobile! It will probably be impossible to drive anyway even if Raven does manage to fix it. And we don’t even know if it can handle getting up to Mount Weather. Urgh.”   
Bellamy gets up from his leaning spot and walks towards her. She’s surprised when he puts a hand on her shoulder. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Nothing forward, or smarmy, just subtle, comforting gestures, like holding her hand when she’s stressing, wrapping his arms around her shoulders when they’re on watch together to keep her warm, putting his hand on the small of her neck to get her attention….   
It doesn’t bother her, but she’s not sure what to think about it either. She’s been friends with guys before, Wells and others back home on the Arc, but she doesn’t remember them ever acting like that. Even her past boyfriends hadn’t been…well, she didn’t know how to describe it.   
She thinks that they are friends. Or at least she hopes they are, because the alternative is him wanting to kill her again and she can’t do more sleepless nights or looking over her shoulder anymore.   
“Clarke, it’ll be okay. I promise. When have we ever not gotten through something?”   
She smiles a bit, knowing he’s right. “I guess we can make a pretty good team when we want to.”   
He smirks. “We make the best damn team,” he replies, and he reaches up to brush a strand of her blond hair out of her face. He’s got a weird look on her face Clarke isn’t even sure what to make of.   
There is a long pause between them, and she’s aware of the sound of their breathing, and her heart that’s started racing for reasons she can’t place. He cups her chin with his hand, and steps closer to her. His eyes search her face again, waiting for her to stop him, but she doesn’t.   
She knows what he wants, and she knows it could end disastrously if it fails. Their camp in flames, the two of them on separate sides, and a rift between the 100 they can’t afford. But Clarke is dead tired, her best friend is dead, and the guy she slept with last forgot to mention he already had someone who cared about him.   
And maybe those are bad reasons to kiss Bellamy Blake.   
But her other reason is that Bellamy, in this mess of confusion they’ve found themselves in, is sometimes the only thing that makes sense (even though she’ll never tell him that). And then there is the fact that she just wants to.   
So Clarke decides to hell with it, pulls him into her by the collar of his shirt, and kisses him. He falls into her, and she can feel Bellamy smiling as he kisses her back. It’s just the two of them, alone in the cave, and nothing else matters. They have wrapped themselves around each other, and Bellamy’s touch leaves her feeling like she’s had too much of Monty’s moonshine, drunk on passion, and wanting more.   
When they finally pull apart for air, Bellamy laughs, and she does too. It’s the kind of laugh that comes from excited, nervous tension. “See?” Bellamy says. “We make the best damn team.”

Clarke surprise herself when she says, with a grin, “Want to see how far our teamwork can take us?”   
Bellamy’s eyes widen, and Clarke can’t help but be a little bit pleased that for all his bravado she can have that affect on him. “You know what I say,” he says, “whatever the hell you want, Princess.” And suddenly being stuck in a cave with Bellamy Blake isn’t really the nightmare that she thought it was going to be.   
Fin.


End file.
